


F**k you. No wait, come back, I love you...

by CaptainKeeWee



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fighting in the club, Jack why are you so jealous?!, Language gentlemen!, M/M, Making out in public again, One-Shot, Pointless fluff, relationships are hard, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKeeWee/pseuds/CaptainKeeWee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another episode of Frigid Frost and Bitchy Black arguing simply because they love the hell out of each other and relationships are HARD, damnit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F**k you. No wait, come back, I love you...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Hot Dad" ??](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28015) by linddzz. 



> Heads up, this is super short. So don't go falling in love with the deeeeep storyline, okay? I'll only break your heart....
> 
> Unless you're into that kind of thing. Then come see me sometime.
> 
> This is inspired by, but not related to a Tumblr drabble post by a fellow BlackIce fan. I don't think the short fic has a title, but I linked it. You should give it a read, totally worth it.

* * *

 

“Fuck you!” 

“No, fuck _you_!” 

“I really hate you sometimes, Pitch.” 

“I hate you all the time, Jack.” 

Both men glared at each other from the middle of the club dance floor. Bodies gyrated all around them to the thumpa-thumpa of the latest pop song, oblivious to the lover’s quarrel beneath the flashing red green and blue strobe lights. 

Jack was the first to break off their hostile staring contest. He headed for the couches at the far end of the room. Pitch gritted his teeth and followed him, thankful Jack had a noticeable head of platinum hair that stood out from the crowd. Before Jack could sit down on the dark leather he was hauled back by the arm toward his darkly dressed lover. “Ow! Let go of me, asshole,” he growled, shrugging out of Pitch’s grasp. “You think you can just man handle me like all the other guys you screw with?” 

“I don’t screw other guys, you know that.” 

“Yeah right. Just me then? And I’m supposed to believe that when I see you with your tongue practically in that twink’s ear?” 

“ _That’s_ why you’re so riled up? Because I was talking to someone else?” Pitch scoffed, pissed that Jack was pissed and not really knowing why. “You little shit, I was looking for _you_! He propositioned me. I was telling him off when you showed up raging like a bleeding queen.” 

Jack just blinked at his boyfriend’s blatant lying capability. “I’m _done_ ,” he said simply before heading toward the coat check for his hoodie. Pitch stopped him, spinning him around by the shoulder and pressing him roughly into the wall. A few patrons noticed their tussle and rose hesitantly from their seats, not sure weather to help Jack out or leave them both as they were. Jack and Pitch noticed the attention they were drawing and both men gestured reassuringly to their audience, who settled down once more and continued their drinking. 

Jack pushed back against Pitch, who continued to hold him firmly against the wall with his body to the point where the smaller huffed out a frustrated breath and could only glare icily up at him. “Are you hard of hearing, Pitch? I said I’m _done_. That means-“ 

Pitch clenched his jaw at the stubborn brat he had fallen in love with, then he kissed him into silence. Jack’s eyes widened in response but he didn’t fight him this time. He could never fight Pitch’s advances on him. How could he? All he really wanted was to be the light in Pitch’s darkness. To cool him off when he was heated up like this. Even if Jack was the one to blame for Pitch’s hot anger…which he usually was. Jack’s jealousy was crazy instantaneous and they both knew it. It was a flaw he had acquired after years of being routinely loved and rejected. Except Pitch had never rejected him. The way the taller man kissed him now told him he never would. 

The intensity of his reaction to this man, both physical and metaphysical, scared Jack to the point where he would look for ways to push him away. Luckily for both of them, Pitch Black was not one to fade into the shadows when he was rejected. The darker man did everything in his power to avoid being forgotten. 

Jack felt he could fly when Pitch was holding him like this. His feet actually left the ground as Pitch lifted him by the waist and moved them both away from the wall. Jack couldn’t help it; all the fabricated resentment that had flared up so easily dissipated as they kissed. Butterflies filled his stomach and his arms wrapped instinctively around the taller man’s neck. Without breaking lip contact Pitch dropped down onto the nearest couch, not minding who was already sitting there. Jack dropped down with him, straddling his own legs on either side of Pitch’s. Dark fingers found their way into Jack’s white hair and clamped down on the soft gel-laced tresses, pulling Jack deeper in for some passionate lip biting. The group of people who had been sitting in the area now whooped and cheered the couple on. Someone was so obviously getting laid _tonight_!

 The small crowd cleared way for the lovers to take over the space. It took another minute of gasping between intense lip locks before Pitch could say something. “I _know_ what ‘done’ means. And you are not _done_ until I let you go, Jack Frost. Do you understand?”he hissed authoritatively. There was no malice in his tone, only a stern affection. 

Jack pressed his forehead into Pitch’s, his pulse thudding in his chest, ears and pants. “Just don’t let me go, _asshole_ , and we won’t have a problem,” he whispered back just as affectionately.

 

 

End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some one-shots. More to come, I'm sure. Heh, _cum_....This was definitely rated for me being SO mature.


End file.
